


Unfinished Business

by SwiftEmera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow S03E08 Coda, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry thinks he can beat Oliver, and Oliver intends to prove him wrong. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

“Since we're sharing, you were wrong too.”

“When?”

“Right now. Because you think you can kick my ass.”

Barry raised his eyebrows.

“I can tell,” Oliver continued, before turning to put some distance between himself and Barry.

“All right, well, if you think you can kick mine, you better do it fast,” Barry teased, a wide grin sketched on his face.  
  
“I get it, Barry, I get it. You're fast.”

Smug grin still firmly in place, Barry clapped his hands before moving at the speed of light, halting at the opposite side of the room, watching the other man carefully.

“Ready-” Oliver yelled over.

“Set-” Barry returned.

And they were off – bowstrings were drawn, arrows were caught – Barry bolted with vigorous energy, halting at the darkest corner of the room in favour of finding his bearings again, attempting to track Oliver.

He heard it just in time – the tugging of the string, the scrape of the arrow as it brushed against the the end of the bow, making it's way towards Barry. It was too slow, though, and in the blink of an eye, Barry was directly behind Oliver with a self-satisfied expression as the arrow collided the opposite wall with a _thwack_.

Whirling around, bow held aloft, Oliver came to meet Barry's gaze, the two men stared one another down with intensity. The air seemed to change almost instantly, crackling with something that neither man could quite name, but it didn't stop the clatter of Oliver's bow as it hit the ground, nor the movement as the two vigilantes drew closer to one another.

For a few seconds, they just stood there – mouths barely an inch apart, surveying one another.

As his eyes fell on Barry's lips, Oliver licked his own hungrily, Barry gulping with anticipation.

Then, just like that, their mouths were crushed together with a bruising force, tongues sparring, swirling massaging as Barry's hands moved to Oliver's hips, Oliver placing his palms at either side of Barry's face before moving them up so that his fingers were raking his hair.

When they broke apart, Oliver's hands still grasping Barry's hair firmly, Barry's splayed around Oliver's lower back, they were both panting wildly.

“I-” Barry gulped, watching the other man carefully. “I think we can just tell the others it was a tie.”

Oliver rested his forehead against Barry's, huffing a soft laugh. “Is there something else you propose we do?”

Barry grinned wryly before moving his lips to Oliver's ear, whispering “Yeah, but it requires us being naked. Preferably somewhere else.”

Oliver gulped, closing his eyes. “Yeah? Shame there's no way for us to get to Starling City in a matter of seconds.”

Barry laughed, scooping Oliver up. “Damn, you're heavy.”

“Hey!” Oliver shot back with mock contempt.

“It's okay, big guy. We'll work those calories off.”  


End file.
